Return to the Fall
by ThunderRaptor
Summary: Connor Temple has destroyed the world. Now only he can undo it, and this may involve his younger self's death at his own hands
1. Return to the Fall

_**Return to the Fall**_  
>By Thunder Raptor<p>

Summary: Connor Temple has destroyed the Earth. Now only he can undo it. And this may mean ending his own life... (Warning: Spoilers for season 5)

p.s. please forgive its shortness, its my first fanfic so yeah enjoy anyway :D

Please Review, I would appreciate feedback  
>Disclaimer: I don't any part of primeval, sadly<p>

_**Chapter 1: World**_

Connor looked at the anomaly. It shined like sun reflecting diamonds. But he couldn't admire its beauty forever. He had to go through it; he had to change the past; he had to change the world. It was his fault the earth had been destroyed. It was his fault most of them were dead, even Abby.  
>Abby, dear god he would never forgive himself for her death. She had sacrificed herself to save him, Connor Temple, destroyer of earth from Philip Burton. They all had: Matt had been shot by Burton, Becker and Lester were imprisoned by Burton and had died of malnutrition and illness. Jess had tried to hack into Burton's system with him, but she was caught and killed, and Abby gave herself up to save him from Predators escaping from Burton.<br>He was in a small shelter building where he stayed with some other survivors. It was a rough life and he had only himself to blame. He had lost weight, skin had become pale and he was filthy. He had become a pathetic loser near death. Then he had found an anomaly and out came Emily Merchant. Horrified at what had happened, she cared for him and gave him company for a while and then when she had leave she gave him a package. It was an anomaly device. Matt had given it to her but she gave it to him to save the world.  
>He had almost begun to sob. But then he gained confidence. He now had a chance to change his sad fate. It was time for him to take a stand against Philip Burton. He would stop the end of the world.<br>So with a bag of stuff slung over his shoulder, and the anomaly device in his hand, he walked through it and was transported to the day he created the first man made anomaly. The day he would now die...

_**Chapter 2: M-Proximity**_

Connor stumbled into the A.R.C. through the anomaly. Luckily he was in a secluded area so he managed to slip into the shadows before anybody came. The team quickly locked the anomaly, set up a guard around it and soon went back to work.  
>Once he was out of sight, he looked around and saw familiar sights, the lights, the A.R.C. logo, the beeps of the Anomaly Detection Device, and then he saw her... Abby. She was standing next to the younger him, but she seemed to be arguing with him.<br>He almost dashed out to her, to kiss and hug her and make them stop, but he knew better. He was here for one reason only and that was to stop the future catastrophe. He was not to get personally involved.  
>He felt like Matt Anderson, trying not to get personally involved in his mission. In a matter of fact, technically he was taking over Matt's mission: save the world. But Matt was dead now and had no time to remorse.<br>So he began to creep into the anomaly lab when somebody crossed his path. It was Philip Burton, that bastard, with the younger Connor. He had stopped arguing with Abby. He wanted to punch both his young self and Philip, but he waited for them to pass. He couldn't make it out what they were saying, but he didn't want to anyways. So he waited calmly for them to pass before entering the room.

**_Chapter 3: Don't Lose Yourself_**

When he entered, he saw his old research lab. And in the center was the device that would start rolling the apocalypse boulder. Luckily for him, the other Connor was still busy so he got to work fast. He didn't have much time. He opened the sack on his shoulder and pulled out a small device. It was a mini bomb that he had brought with him, and was to be used when necessary. Right now it was necessary.  
>He began planting the first bomb when he heard it: the scuttle of insect legs.<br>"Oh shit!" he said as he realized what he forgot that had happen this day. The swarm invaded the A.R.C. But the anomaly was not even open yet; he had checked. He looked up to see a beetle like creature; it was scuttling out of a small anomaly. "Fuck!" he said and quickly he pulled out the hand held and closed the anomaly. But then it opened again. "What the-?" he said and a few more beetles came out. He quickly crushed them. He tried again, but to no avail. The anomaly opened again.  
>"Why won't it close?" he growled. Then he remembered. He quickly dashed over to the anomaly creator controls and quickly shut it off. The anomaly closed. He sighed. He got up and began to set a backup bomb when someone came in.<br>Connor turned around to see a petite blonde with short hair and fearsome yet sad look.  
>"Connor," Abby Maitland said, "we need to talk."<p>

_**Chapter 4: Fateful Confrontation**_

"Fuck, he thought, "Fuck, Fuck, Fuck!" This was bad very bad. "Abby!" he stuttered to make him sound like his younger self. "What are you doing here, if Philip sees you..."  
>"I don't give a damn about what Philip has to say, WE NEED TO TALK!" And with that, she closes the door and stands in front of it, barring his way. Damn, she was fast and stubborn.<br>"Abby..."he tried to say but she cut him off again.  
>"Connor," she said again staring intensely staring at him. "Why are you pushing me away? I thought you loved me."<br>"I do love you..it's just that...that..." he couldn't explain it but he could not speak properly.  
>"That what Connor! What could possibly be more important than your soul mate!" She was enraged now and didn't even move an inch from the door.<br>He checked his watch out of the corner of his eye. It had been 3 minutes and the bombs took 1 minute to prime. They were ready and the detonator just needed to be pressed. But he couldn't do it with either him or Abby in it.  
>He stared at her, he couldn't take it seeing her angry and without thinking lunged forward and kissed her.<br>Abby must have been caught off guard, but then she regains her focus and breaks off then slaps him across the face. Connor winced and let go of her. She then stormed out, but he swore he saw a faint smile on her mouth. Then Connor waited a few seconds before walking out.  
>He stared at the A.R.C. main room one last time before turning around. He had just taken out the detonator when he saw the person behind him. The people standing their just made things a lot more complicated for him. Right in front of him was Philip Burton and the younger Connor Temple.<br>"Who the bloody hell are you?" they said.

**_Chapter 5: Not Afraid_**

The intruder alarms began blaring. Connor quickly pulled out a 9mm gun and lunged at the younger him. Young Connor was quick, but living in a post-apocalyptic world made him quicker. He tackled him and held the gun to his younger self's head. By that time security had assembled and at the head were Becker, Matt, and Abby.  
>"Let me go or he dies." Connor growls. He meant it and they must have seen it because they lowered their guns. Abby's eyes suddenly shot open wide. She recognized him. Damn.<br>"You..." she growled coldly."You bastard!" and she raised the level on her EMD to max.  
>"Abby stop!" said Matt.<br>"He kissed me that fucking bastard imposter kissed me!" she could barely control the rage in her voice.  
>"Imposter" he thought. "If she only knew." Quickly, he pulled out the anomaly device and opened an anomaly to the future.<br>"Stop!"Becker yelled, but it was too late for them. Connor and his younger self went through the anomaly. Younger Connor tried to struggle but he was no match. They came out in the future and quickly closed the anomaly.  
>"No!" cried other Connor yelled in vain. But then the atmosphere began having its affect. Connor quickly opened his bag and grabbed his two air masks and gave one to him and the other to the other him. The other Connor tried to rip it off thinking it to be a drug gas of some sort, but Connor held it firm.<br>"Relax, its only oxygen, you'll need it." he said and soon the other Connor relaxed and breathed it in. Connor nodded in approval. He withdrew the 9mm and put it away.  
>After a few minutes of silence, the other Connor finally spoke. "So," he asked, "do you mind explaining why you kidnapped me?"<p> 


	2. Part 2: Chapter 5: Reqium

**My apologies for taking so long, I am very busy :P**

**A/N: The text is different because I kind of tinkered with it so my apologies if it bugs some of you :D ENJOY**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Requiem<strong>

"Well, where would you like me to start?" asked Connor in a sarcastic tone. He prepared himself for a bombardment of questions.

"First off, who are you?" asked the 2nd Connor through the mask. "Are you my long lost brother, my clone, what?" Connor sighed.

"You don't recognize yourself? Well that's just sad." His younger self's eyes widened.

"Your me!" he cried. "But how?"

"I think you know very well." The first Connor replied. The 2nd Connor looked around and then at him, and his eyes widened even more.

"You're me from the future." he said incredulously.

"Your making me see how completely blind us was then." Connor replied. His younger self glared at him. "Sorry, sorry, didn't mean to offend me." They both smiled at this. But then Connor remembered his mission and regained his seriousness.

The other Connor looked around him. "Wait does this mean..."he tried to say but was too stunned.

"Yes, this is the Future." Connor said.

"But what happened to it? I remember it having more life." the other Connor asked.

" Well," said Connor "That comes back to the reason I infiltrated the A.R.C. and kidnapped you."

"How?"

"I think you know very well how."

The other stared at Connor for a second before widening his eyes so much they could have burst. "No.." he breathed.

"Yes." Connor replied solemnly.

"No!" the other Connor yelled before falling down and sobbing. "But how?" he cried. "How could I have done this?"

Connor sighed. What he was about to do was going to be extremely painful, for both of them. Then he recounted everything that had happened, from when the anomalies began to become more unstable to when he kidnapped him. After it was all done, there was silence, barely a single sound besides the gases in the distance.

"So you see, I had to do this." Connor said to his younger self. The other him just stared.

"Abby." the other him whispered, "Oh, Abby..." He the began to sob. Then he suddenly, he stopped. He got up and looked at him. "I will stop this." he said.  
>"How?" Connor asked.<p>

"I think you know how." Now the other him was just being a smart ass. Then it hit him, of course.

"You are going to kill Philip Burton, aren't you?"

"Yes." the other him replied. Connor stared at him.

"You are mental." Connor said.

"Correction, we are mental." They both smiled. They then discussed the plan of action for killing Burton. After a little bit longer, they settled on a plan.

"Let's do this." the other him said. Connor then opened the anomaly. Then, they went through.

* * *

><p><strong>In the next two chapters will be the finale….. It'll be up soon<strong>


End file.
